


Dżungla

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [22]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: [14 grudnia 2013]
Relationships: HOMRA | Red Clan Ensemble (K) & Original Female Character(s), Jungle | Green Clan Ensemble (K) & Original Character(s), Yatogami Kurou & Original Female Character(s)
Series: K -ISLAND X- [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053440





	Dżungla

Isola pozbyła się okularów w samą porę, by uskoczyć przed atakiem.

Człowiek w hełmie poruszał się szybko. Z palmtopa w jego dłoni leciały iskry. Szyba hełmu błyszczała złowieszczą zielenią.

Atak z lewej, atak z prawej, z góry, z dołu. Isola parowała ciosy wachlarzem, ale udawało jej się to tylko dzięki nadzwyczajnemu wzrokowi. Styl walki tego człowieka nie przypominał niczego, co znała, był całkowicie pozbawony ładu i składu. Tym trudniej przychodziła jej obrona.

W pewnym momencie zamachnął się pięścią, najwyraźniej chcąc dokończyć dzieła. Isola błyskawicznie zablokowała atak wachlarzem, a korzystając chwilowej dezorientacji przeciwnika, wyprowadziła kopniaka w jego brzuch. Trafiła; człowiek w hełmie kaszlnął i wyleciał w powietrze, a ona sama pofrunęła w przeciwną stronę.

Wylądował kilka metrów dalej. Także i Isola zatrzymała się po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami spode łba.

– Czego chcesz – syknęła Isola.

Człowiek w hełmie wybuchł szaleńczym chichotem i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z palmtopem. Isola natychmiast spięła mięśnie, gotując się do dalszej walki, lecz z palmtopa wyłonił się tylko holograficzny ekran.

Na wyświetlaczu znajdowało się jej zdjęcie, a pod spodem podpis: Kayano Isola, pseudonim „X-Ray”, 60 tysięcy punktów.

– …Co?

Znała ten interfejs. Zielone napisy, prostokątna czcionka, maskotka papugi.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości – miała przed sobą członka Zielonego Klanu, <jungle>, który najwyraźniej ustanowił nagrodę za jej głowę.

Nieświadomie prychnęła przez nos. Więc Zielony Król nie zapomniał o niej? Nawet po tylu latach pamiętał o swojej żałosnej propozycji. Tylko że tym razem nie zamierzał jej nic proponować, a po prostu zlikwidować, uprzednio ujawniwszy jej personalia całemu miastu.

– To nic osobistego – rzekł w końcu człowiek w hełmie. W jego głosie nadal pobrzmiewało ohydne rozbawienie. – Po prostu jeśli cię pokonam, będę mieć dość punktów, by wejść na rangę U.

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

– Och, z pewnością to my będziemy się śmiać ostatni.

Nagle Isola poczuła za sobą obecność. Błyskawicznie zerknęła przez ramię; stał za nią inny człowiek w takim samym hełmie, zagradzając jej drogę. Nieco dalej, kolejny. Razem trzech na jednego.

Cmoknęła językiem. Znalazła się na gorszej pozycji. Walka z nimi nie miała większego sensu.

Nim którykolwiek z napastników zdążył wykonać ruch, Isola zaszarżowała prosto na tego, który stał najbliżej. Pchnęła z całych sił, powalając go na ziemię, i puściła się biegiem ulicą. Dwaj pozostali szybko spostrzegli, co się święci, i ruszyli za nią. Nie przewidzieli jednak, że Isola zapuści się prosto w sam środek tłumu.

– Ej, z drogi!

– Co ty wyrabiasz? Łazić nie umiesz?

Niezadowoleni przechodnie zaczęli tłoczyć się wokół dwóch wyróżniających się łobuzów w hełmach. Isola tymczasem przeciskiwała się pomiędzy tłumem gładko niczym wąż. Wkrótce niezadowolone głosy i groźne pokrzykiwania ucichły, a mimo to nie przestała biec.

Biegła i biegła, kierując swoje kroki wgłąb miasta Shizume.

Do baru HOMRA.

– O, witaj. Isola. Miło cię znowu widzieć.

Gdy weszła do środka, stojący za kontuarem Kusanagi przywitał ją skinięciem ręki. Oprócz niego w barze siedzieli Yata, Kamamoto, na sofie zaś Anna—a także, ku zaskoczeniu Isoli, dwaj członkowie Srebrnego Klanu. Kiwnęła głową na powitanie. Neko błysnęła zębami i natychmiast zmieniła się w postać kota, na co Yatogami Kurou westchnął i skłonił głowę.

– Wybacz, chyba jeszcze nie do końca się do ciebie przyzwyczaiła.

– Nic dziwnego. Nie przejmuj się.

Isola usiadła na stołku przy kontuarze, naprzeciw Kusanagiego. Ten, uśmiechnięty, już miał otworzyć usta, by spytać, co podać, gdy uderzyła go nietypowa ekspresja przybyszki.

– Coś się… stało?

Yata obrzucił Isolę niepewnym spojrzeniem. Także Anna podniosła głowę. Powietrze na ułamek sekundy stało się bardzo napięte.

Wreszcie, nie podnosząc wzroku znad własnych dłoni, Isola odparła:

– Zielony Klan obrał mnie za cel.

– Co takiego? – po twarzy Kusanagiego przebiegła zgroza.

– Miau? – Neko w jednej chwili wróciła do swojej ludzkiej postaci. – Zieloni dokuczali także tobie, Złe Okulary?

– Także? – wtedy to Isola się zdumiała.

– Ostatnimi czasy nieźle dawali nam się we znaki – Kurou podrapał się po karku. – Zdaje się, że wykonują jakieś misje. Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie myślą.

– Jak to…

Zaskoczona Isola przeniosła spojrzenie na Kusanagiego. Ten z nietęgą miną uniósł ręce w górę, jakby chcąc okazać własną bezsilność.

– Wyznaczyli nagrodę za większość członków klanów. Ty, jako X-Ray, też jesteś ważną postacią.

– Heh – parsknęła krótko Isola. – Teraz nie jestem już „X-Rayem”. Miejska legenda o nieuchwytnym hakerze przepadła. Cała <jungle> wie, jak wyglądam i jak się nazywam, każdy najmniejszy gnojek ma dostęp do tych informacji. Podejrzewam, że to samo tyczy się was. I innych.

Nie umiejąc powstrzymać gorzkiego śmiechu, Isola spuściła wzrok na kontuar.

Nie słyszała o Zielonym Klanie już dość długi czas. Zielony Król, Hisui Nagare, nie należał do osób, które chętnie się uzewnętrzniają. A jednak, z jakiegoś powodu, ostatnio o Zielonych stało się głośno aż za bardzo. Byli wszędzie i robi wszystko, by wprowadzić chaos—

Tak jak wtedy.

– …Kh.

– Ale to chyba nic takiego, nie? – odezwał się niby nonszalancko Yata. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się po nich gry fair. Ostatecznie większość z nich to płotki, więc i tak nie dadzą sobie z nami rady.

– Yata-chan – zganił go Kusanagi. – Może zapomniałeś, że Isola nie ma swojego klanu, do którego mogłaby się zwrócić.

Yata zaczerwienił się i umilkł.

– Rzeczywiście, nieciekawa sytuacja. Jako Strain bez klanu stanowisz wyjątkowo łatwy cel. – zauważył Kurou, a siedząca obok niego Neko wzdrygnęła się. – Poniekąd jedziemy na tym samym wózku.

– Ponieważ Srebrny Król zniknął i jesteście pozostawieni sami sobie?

– …Zgadza się.

Neko zrzedła mina, zupełnie jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać. Nachmurzona, ułożyła głowę na kolanach Anny, która delikatnie pogłaskała ją po głowie.

– Isola – szepnęła dziewczynka. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz zatrzymać się u nas.

– Hah?!

– Eee?

– …

Yata i Kamamoto nie kryli swojego zaskoczenia, ale Isola tylko otworzyła szerzej oczy.

Kiedy następnie spojrzała na Annę, ta uśmiechała się.

– Tutaj jest bezpiecznie. Zielony Klan cię nie dostanie.

– Ach, racja – odezwał się Kusanagi. – Chociaż my też przez długi czas nie mieliśmy króla, teraz jesteśmy silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Proponowaliśmy już azyl Neko-chan i Czarnemu Psu, ale odmówili. Tak czy inaczej, ta sama propozycja tyczy się ciebie. Nasze drzwi są otwarte.

Isola nie odpowiedziała. Odwróciwszy wzrok w bok, zacisnęła pięści na swoich kolanach.

Bar HOMRA, królestwo Czerwonego Klanu. Miejsce, gdzie zawsze rozbrzmiewał śmiech i panowało przyjemne ciepło. Isola, choć outsiderka, także miała szczęście zaznać tego ciepła.

Ci ludzie pałali życzliwością, ich intencje były szczere. Nie zasłużyli na katastrofy, jakie ich spotkały.

Na ustach Isoli zatańczył niewielki uśmieszek.

– Dziękuję, Kusanagi-san, Anno… Czerwony Królu – odparła cicho, ledwo słyszalnie. – Wasza propozycja jest pewnie najbardziej rozsądna. Ale obiecałam sobie, że już nie będę uciekać.

Kusanagi westchnął z nieco zrezygnowanym uśmieszkiem.

– Cóż, skoro tak uważasz. W każdym razie zawsze możesz do nas wpaść.

– A jeśli potrzebujesz zjeść porządny obiad, odwiedź nas – dorzucił z pewnym wahaniem Kurou. Co jak co, ale członków Srebrnego Klanu nikt nie może posądzić o niegościnność.

– Hęę? Kurosuke, ale Złe Okulary jest straszna…

– Zamilcz. Przynosisz mi wstyd! Dopiero co powiedziałem, że nie można nas posądzić o niegościnność!

Kusanagi parsknął śmiechem. Również Anna uśmiechnęła się uroczo, jak przystało na dziewczynkę w jej wieku.

Isola zasłoniła usta dłonią, by ukryć bardzo wyraźny ślad własnego uśmiechu.


End file.
